The Island of Mrs Hibbert
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: What Marge thought was a simple vacation turns out to be a terrifying exploration into the border between human and animal. And Bernice Hibbert is just the woman to show her.


It was a sunny day at the beach of The Island of Lost souls. Marge Simpson walked to the sandy shore and laid out a beach towel to lay on. Here on the beach, she had donned a green one piece swimsuit in the same strapless style of her usual gown and a pair of blue shorts. However, since she had come on this vacation alone, without her family, she decided to wear a special design today.

She looked left, then looked right. Nobody else was to be seen on the beach for the entire expanse. Feeling it was safe, she slid the elastic waistband of the shorts down her hips, revealing the thong back that bared her toned buttocks.

The shorts were dropped around her ankles, and she took one last look around. Nobody was there.

"Hmm," Marge said with a smile.

Stepping out of her shorts, she folded them up onto the beach towel, and started stretching her muscles out.

Starting by bending at the hips and running her hands down the length of her legs, Marge could feel a gentle tugging of her muscles. It may have been the midday sun, but it was a warm feeling when she stretched her legs. When her hands reached her ankles, she gently massaged the tops of her feet, and dug tiny bits of sand out from between her toes.

Standing with her feet together, Marge started bending at the knees and slowly thrusting her hips backwards. Now, she was feeling the same warm, gentle pull in the backs of her legs and in her butt.

"Thank heaven nobody's here to see me. I bet I look really sexy in this suit," Marge thought to herself, even giggling a little bit.

With a sigh, she relaxed into an kneeling position to continue her exercise. Marge raised her arms over her head and slowly bent her waist from side to side.

Hearing the gentle crash of the waves, Marge felt as if her tension was getting washed out to sea, like the smallest layer of dirt that the tides carried out whenever it came to shore. Raising both arms over her head, Marge leaned her body backwards. Were there anyone behind her, they would easily have gotten a full view down the front of her swimsuit.

Marge raised her body to an upright position, and noticed that the front of her swimsuit had pulled down slightly.

"Ooh! Oh, my land!" Marge thought to herself, as she pulled up the front of her suit. "If anyone saw that, I might have the whole beach surrounding me." A smile slowly crawled onto her face at the thought. "Hmmm," she said, finding herself more intrigued by the thought.

But, the exhibition fantasy would have to remain a fantasy. Instead, Marge sprawled herself flat on her back and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to soak up the sun. She sighed contentedly as a breeze blew over her, the cool wind and grains of sand blowing against the bare skin on her arms and legs.

She smiled at the relaxing isolation, until a shadow was cast over her.

"Are we enjoying ourselves, Mrs. Simpson?" Asked a new voice.

"Oh!" Marge quietly gasped as she jumped up a little bit. Her eyes snapped open, and there, standing over her was, "Mrs. Hibbert!"

The island's hostess had apparently decided to take an excursion of her own to the beach. The tall, dark-skinned, black-haired, exceedingly beautiful woman was clad in her own swimsuit, this one a zebra-patterned one piece. She knelt down on the sand just behind Marge.

"Please. Just call me Bernice. And don't mind me. I was just coming down here for some sun is all," Mrs. Hibbert explained.

"Hrm. Well, alright. But, why don't you stay here with me for a while. I think the company would be nice," Marge said.

"Alright," Bernice agreed. "Just lay back down, and we can enjoy each other's company."

Marge laid back down, and found her head resting in Bernice's lap.

"Oh, excuse me," Marge said. She was about to shift her position, until she felt Bernice's hands cradle her head and rest it against her lap.

"Don't worry. I don't mind it. In fact, if you wanted, I could offer you a small massage as part of your luxury stay here."

"Well...Alright."

Marge allowed her head to be nestled back into Bernice's lap. It almost felt like her head was sinking slightly into the woman's soft thighs. Next came the feeling of her soft hands that rubbed gently against her temples.

Marge felt a tingle down her spine. Even though she had massages before, this felt like an entirely new experience. Maybe it was the fact that the one massaging her was a woman, but this made her heart beat ever so slightly faster. Especially when she felt Bernice's hands slowly trickle down to her face. And then to under her jawline. Then to her collarbone. And then-

"Bernice?" Marge said.

"Sorry. Did I go too low?" Bernice asked.

Marge's eyes glanced down to the other woman's hands on her breasts, and realized that she wasn't at all uncomfortable with the experience. "Actually: no. This is just fine."

Bernice smiled as she resumed the massage. "So, are you enjoying your stay, Mrs. Simpson?"

"You can call me Marge if you want. And, yes. I'm enjoying my stay very much. It's so nice to get away from it all. The family. The go-go pace of the city. The only thing that bothers me is all those unusual disappearances," Marge answered.

"Oh, I'm sure everyone's just going for some very long walks, and not telling anyone else."

"I guess so. But, what about all those strange growls and roars at night? Isn't this island supposed to be uninhabited? Even by animals?"

For whatever reason, Marge noticed that Bernice was smiling at the observance she had made. Somehow, it made her uneasy, but also curious. "Marge, animals are everywhere. Without even realizing it, we're surrounded by animals all the time. Even if we call those animals 'people,'" Bernice responded.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Bernice lowered her face closer to Marge's and spoke in a breathy whisper, "If you want, I can help you understand. I can show you how little separates us from what we call animals. What do you say...sweetheart?"

The intimate tone of the question made Marge both curious and bold. She was completely ready to try a new experience, and gave her answer, "Okay. Let's do it."

"I knew you'd say that. Follow me."

Bernice helped Marge stand up and held her hand as they walked toward the jungle together.

* * *

Marge was led deeper into the jungle of the island, her mind whirring with ideas of what was in store for her.

Her eyes glanced down to look at Bernice's figure. Everything was accentuated by her swimsuit, and the zebra pattern only seemed to add more to her figure. She was even wearing a thong, just like Marge was. Marge never thought this about a woman before, but Bernice had a really nice butt. Maybe when the vacation was done, she might just try exploring things further.

Bernice reached forward, and moved a large frond out of the way to reveal a small, brown shack in the deep forest. From the outside, Marge could see dry rotting wood that was held together with rusted metal bands.

"Is this where we're going? It looks a little rundown," Marge said.

"From here. Wait until you see what's inside," Bernice answered.

"Well, alright. I guess with a bit of a woman's touch, this place could be a regular love nest."

Bernice only answered by chuckling suggestively, then leading Marge by her hand to the door.

Inside, it was completely different. There were large computer consoles against the walls, and a chemistry station that was set up next to a table with a cushioned top.

"Now, shall we get started?" Bernice said, motioning to the table.

Marge didn't say anything, but giggled at what was coming. She was helped onto the table, and laid down. Then, she closed her eyes as she imagined what was coming next. What happened next was nothing what she imagined.

Marge heard a loud click, and felt something tighten around her wrist. "Oh?" Marge asked, as she examined what had happened. She found that Bernice had just fastened a metal shackle around her one wrist, and then leaned over to restrain her other wrist.

"Bernice! What's going on?" Marge wondered.

"Marge. I thought you wanted to understand how similar we were to animals. Well, I'm going to show you," Bernice said, as she fastened restraints around Marge's ankles.

Marge realized that this was exactly what she had signed up for, and gently resisted against the restraints. "Mmm...Well, I guess so. I'm game for anything, as long as it's fun."

"I promise you," Bernice said, fastening a shackle around Marge's waist. "This...will be...the most interesting thing you ever tried," she finished, fastening a final shackle around Marge's neck.

She stepped back and took a moment to observe Marge. "You know: you really are a beautiful woman, Marge. I had no idea that your body was so toned. Especially those breasts of yours. And that sweet ass."

Marge's nerves frayed slightly. Bernice had been watching her. Well, at least she liked what she had seen, and that made Marge manage a smile.

Bernice walked over to the wall, and put on a pair of rubber medical gloves, then wheeled over a small cart full of medical supplies. She picked up a small light and shined it into Marge's eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes," Bernice said.

"Thanks. I guess I was lucky I was born with them," Marge said.

"Among other things," Bernice answered, squeezing Marge's breast, and running her hand down her abdominals and around her hip to squeeze her butt.

Both women giggled at the playful gesture, when Bernice opened Marge's mouth and shone the light inside. She then ran one finger inside Marge's mouth to palpate the inside.

Marge had to fight laughter as the rubber-clad finger tickled the soft insides of her mouth. She wanted to reach up and remove Bernice's finger, but the restraints around her wrists prevented her from doing so.

"Okay. Good. It doesn't look like you have any sores or lesions in your mouth," Bernice said, before disposing of her gloves.

Marge didn't know why Bernice would be conscious of that, but then again, she was married to a medical professional. Maybe if they ended up kissing, she didn't want anything to ruin the experience.

"Now, let's see..." Bernice muttered, as she gently squeezed Marge's arms, stomach, sides and legs. "Perfect. Your muscles are in perfect shape. And that figure. It's so lithe. So svelte. Almost like a cat." A sly smile spread across her face, as she walked up from the foot of the table to the head, gently tracing her fingers along Marge's body. "That's it. A cat. I think that's what animal you are, Marge."

Marge smiled as Bernice placed her hands on her her cheeks and moved intimately closer to her face. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, expecting that new experience she was anticipating.

Her heart raced when she felt something warm and soft touch her lips and remain there. She tried to lift her hands to caress Bernice's hot body, but was stopped by the restraints on her wrists. Her feet were writhing up and down against their restraints, while her hips gently rose and fell. Every part of her body wanted to be a part of the enjoyment. But, what Marge thought was adding to the fun was that she wasn't able to move her body.

She felt Bernice's hands trickle up her face, and into her hairline, where she felt her bangs tickled by the woman's fingers. Marge giggled when Bernice ended the kiss, though her face was still less than an inch from her own.

Marge was only able to kiss the area underneath Bernice's lips, and relished every second of it.

Bernice was busily running her fingers through Marge's hair, examining her scalp, checking for dryness, lesions, dents or bumps, or any foreign objects under the skin.

"Perfect..." Bernice whispered. She gave Marge one last short kiss, before walking away.

Marge waited for what was next, and heard another cart being wheeled over. Then, she saw Bernice step in front of her, holding what looked like a metal skullcap with wires coming out of the top.

"I hate to cover up that beautiful head of hair, but we need to monitor that brain activity," Bernice said, as she placed the cap on top of Marge's stack of hair, then slowly pushed it down to her scalp and fastened the chinstrap. On the chinstrap were two clear cups that were placed over Marge's ears. After the cups were placed, Bernice attached two wires to them.

"Hrm...I'm not sure I like where this is going," Marge said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Marge. I'll take care of everything," Bernice assured her, as she attached more wires to the skullcap.

Marge had a feeling of prickling under her skin, as she felt a leather strap fastened over her chest. Attached to that strap were two cups that were placed over her breasts. Bernice reached down and gently prodded Marge's breasts so that they were placed underneath each of the cups, and wires were placed on top of those. Next. A strap was fastened over her abdomen, and a cup placed over her navel. Next, a cup was strapped over her crotch. Finally, Bernice passionately kissed Marge.

"We're ready to begin," Bernice said.

She walked away to a table that was loaded with the vials filled with the essences of many animals. After a brief search, she picked the one she wanted: essence of feline. She glanced over to Marge, who was laying nervously on the table. Now came the fun part.

Bernice casually sauntered back to the table, and turned on the brain scanner. Needles moved back and forth across a scrolling piece of paper, showing that Marge's brain was functioning fine. That would have to be taken care of.

There was an opening in the brain scanner, which the cups were attached to. Bernice placed the animal essence into the slot, then pressed a button on the machine.

"Oh!" Marge said, as she felt a new sensation.

Large gauge tubes extended from the inside of the cups to press themselves into Marge's ear canals, nipples, navel and crotch.

Marge grunted as she struggled agaisnt her restraints. The feeling of the tubes was uncomfortable, but at the same time somehow pleasurable.

"Bernice...What's the point of all this?" Marge grunted, as she tried to escape her bondage.

"Oh, you'll see. Just relax and open yourself to a new world of wonders."

Bernice kissed Marge one last time, then reached over to press a button on the machine.

An electric current coursed through the clear cups, shocking Marge all over. Her body felt warm and prickly all over, as she jumped against her restraints. The tubes inside the cups pumped the animal essence through her bodily openings, contrasting the warmth of the gentle shock with a coolness that forced it's way into her body like pushing a potato through a tailpipe.

The cap on her head extended needles from the inside that pierced the first layer of skin, inserting more of the essence that would fiddle with her malleable human brain.

Bernice moved to the foot of the table, where she was able to see Marge's suffering in full.

Marge's eyes were clenched shut as she grunted and groaned through the painful process. "What are you...doing...to me..." Marge asked.

"I told you that humans and animals weren't so different. Now, you're going to see just how similar they are," came the answer, as Bernice massaged Marge's foot.

Marge glanced down, and wasn't sure of what she was seeing. Maybe it was the mixture of electric currents and chemicals fogging her brain, but she thought she could see something changing. Her bare foot looked like it was extending longer, and her toes were changing shape. Her toenails too were changing, becoming long, claw-like appendages.

Her legs were changing too. The joints in them were changing shape, right up to the hip. Her skin was darkening too, and growing more hair than she knew she normally had.

Terror would have gripped Marge's mind, were the needles in her head not directly affecting her brain. She could feel her own face was changing shape, becoming something that it wasn't.

"Wh...What's happening to meee-eeeoow...?" Marge said.

The process was nearing completion. In the gentle glow of the equipment around her, Bernice smiled. She had changed every other woman who visited the island into one of her animals, but now she had one that was going to be her pet.

* * *

"It's just this way, Miss Nagel," Bernice said, as she led one Lindsey Nagel through the jungle, and into a little shack.

Lindsey had come to the island wearing a sundress and a pair of sandals. One of the most alluring outfits, Bernice thought, who was now wearing a skirtsuit.

"It looks pretty rundown. Have you considered gentrification?" Lindsey asked. Then, she noticed something, "What is that?"

Sitting on a table in the middle of the room was what looked like a half human, half cat with a stack of blue hair, and was wearing a green, strapless thong one piece.

"Me-ow," the creature said suggestively.

The shock was too much for Lindsey, who tried to turn and run.

The cat creature pounced and caught her by the shoulders.

Lindsey felt herself pushed back by Bernice, and was forced onto the table by the woman and the monster. Her arms, legs, waist and neck were restrained against the table. Resisting was useless.

Looking up, she caught sight of Bernice passionately kissing the cat creature, running her hands up the thing's waist and squeezing her but.

Bernice ended the kiss, and the cat creature hung it's arms around her shoulders, and licked her master's ears.

"So, have you ever wondered how similar humans are to animals?" Bernice asked Lindsey.


End file.
